Two Worlds Collide It Up!
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: A songfic by Demi Lovato. Rocky and Cece perforn a song at the school talent show. They remember the whole reason why they wrote the song. The abuse they both suffered from their own family members. The hell they went through, but when two worlds collide, they are inseperable, untouchable, unstoppable. Pairings: Cy/Reuce
1. Chapter 1

"Cece tears up in the middle of a performance one day. Why is that?" Thoughts like that ran across Rocky's mind. She watched her the whole time she and Cece performed in the school talent show. She sang well but you could hear her trying not to break down. It made Rocky herself tear up.

_"She was given the world so much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone to show her who she could be..." _

Cece began to tear up. Rocky was so busy strumming her guitar, she didn't see it at first. Why was Cece crying?

_"And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe..." _

Rocky sang, finally looking up at her BFF. They had sang this next part together.

_"You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La-Da-Da-Da-Da!"_

Rocky kept her eyes on Cece, blinking away her own tears. She then remembers.

_"She was scared of it all watching from far away_

_She was given a role, never knew just when to play..."_

Cece choked back a few sobs. "Come on, Cece. Get your act together!" She thought, seriously. She couldn't help but think about the reason why they wrote the song. Her father's abuse and rape for all those years. Since she was 7 all the way up to 13. The age Rocky found out. She had helped Cece. J.J., her father, wanted revenge on the tall brunette.

_"And she tried to survive living her life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne_

_But you've given me strength to find hope!"_

It was all true. Rocky had dealt with abuse as well. By her Uncle Joey. Sexual abuse since she was 10 to 13. It was terrible because Curtis, her father, that was his brother. She suffered just like Cece. And just like she was there for her, Cece was there for Rocky.

_"You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide..."_

They both could relate. For a while they were broken and they never showed it. One day, J.J. had taken it too far and put his hands on Flynn. Cece fought him back and J.J. beat the ever loving crap out of her. Rocky found her and that's how she finally decided to tell Georgia, her mother.

_"She was scared, unprepared_

_Lost in the dark, falling apart_

_I can survive, with you by my side_

_We're gonna be alright _

_This is what happens when two worlds collide..."_

In 8th grade, Rocky had come home from school on a Friday. Cece had her first date with Ty and Rocky's parents were at work. Deuce, he was sick. Flynn was over at Henry's. Rocky was home alone and bored. There was a sudden knock at the front door. She opened the door, chills running down her back as she seen who it was. It was her uncle.

He began to attack her, touching her in taboo places. Places she wanted to be left alone in. She screamed and screamed for help. Finally she had been heard. Ty came in, rescuing her. He held her and let her cry. That's how he found out. He had her tell her parents when they got home. That was a painful memory for both Blue siblings.

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La-Da-Da-Da-Daaaaa!_

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_When two different worlds...collide..."_

The audience applauded for them, cheering loud. They were the best. They left and went to the girl's bathroom. Rocky hugged Cece, tight, the teen sobbing into her shoulder. "We're gonna be alright, Cece. I can't promise you anything but that." Sure enough, Rocky was right. "We're gonna be alright. Don't cry, okay? I know. I know."Rocky rubs her back, comfortably.

"Why does it still hurt so bad?" Cece sniveled. "It's normal, Cec. I know. I know it hurts. It hurts me as well. All the pain inside. I had to hide it. I couldn't bear to think what people would think of me if they found out my embarrassing secret. Especially my dad. It's been 3 years and we haven't made eye contact like we used to. I-I think he's ashamed of me." Rocky explained, sighing.

"My mom is the same way. We aren't a-as close anymore and I-I need her." Cece held onto her tighter. "You know what we have to do, right?" Rocky lifts Cece's chin, wiping her face. "We have to talk to them, don't we?" Cece asked, sadly. "Yes. I'll do it, if you will." Rocky smiled, assuringly. "O-Okay. I'll do it." Cece nods.

Deuce and Ty met up with the girls. "Hey, there you are. We've looked everywhere for you." Deuce pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, "Have you been crying, Rock?" "Yeah, but, I'm okay. Don't worry about it, Deuce." Rocky hugs him. Ty looked at Cece's eyes, witnessing the tears that were threatening to fall, "You okay, Cece?" He asked his girlfriend. "I'm okay, Ty." Cece nodded, smiling.

When they got home that night, Cece went to talk to her mother and Rocky went to talk to her father. "Mom?" Cece knocked on her mother's bedroom door, standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Cece?" Georgia answers, finally making eye contact once again. The woman's eyes got watery. She finally got to see how broken her really daughter was. "I-I think you know what this is about." Cece bit her lip, having a seat next to her mother on the bed.

"Cece, why didn't you tell me? You know that I would've protected you!"

"Mom, I-It's too painful to talk about. You know that!"

"Cece, you're my baby girl! You know that no matter what I always will protect you! 6 years, Cece. 6 years that I couldn't see that my own child suffered. I'm an SVU detective. I see this everyday. I help people with this and I couldn't help you. For that, I am so sorry, Cece."

"A-Are you ashamed of me?"

"I would never be, sweetheart."

"Then why haven't we made eye contact in 3 years? I'm 16, Mom. I may be just a teenager, b-but I need you in my life."

"Because I can't look at you without thinking of the horrible things J.J. did to you. I'm gonna break. It happened to my own child."

"Oh...I-I understand that...I never knew that..."

"Now you know. Look at me, baby girl. We're gonna get help. We're gonna be alright. No need to fear him anymore. He's locked up. You're safe again."

"Thanks, Momma." Cece hugged her, tight, not letting go. Their relationship had been rekindled.

She stood at her parents door a good 10 minutes before knocking. She had no clue what to say, whatsoever. "Daddy?" Rocky gulped, nervously. "Come in, Rocky." Curtis answers, putting on his lab coat. "Do you have time for a talk?" She asked, quietly. "Yeah." Curtis nodded, "What's wrong?" "It's about us, Dad. Our father-daughter relationship."

"What about us?"

"Why aren't we close like we were before?"

"Rocky, you know the answer to that."

"No I don't, Dad. What happened to us?"

"Your uncle happened. Why didn't you tell me he was doing this? For 3 years, Rocky. It hurts that my own brother would do this but it hurts more to know that you never trusted me enough to tell me something so serious!"

"Daddy, please don't do this. You know it's not about trust!"

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about me needing you to be here. Dad, I need you! I'm sorry I never told you, not because I didn't trust you, because I was only 10, 11, 12, 13. I was afraid that if I did tell, he'd kill me. I feared for my life. I was so scared, that I never told another soul. I didn't even tell Cece because I was so terrified. God, Daddy, I-It hurts so much!" Rocky sobbed into his chest. Poor thing.

"Rocky, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna be alright. It's gonna get better. I'm sorry too, kiddo. We're gonna get help. Don't worry. Daddy's here. I'm here. I love you."

"I-I love you too..." Curtis pulls her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "We're gonna get help. It's okay. We're gonna be okay." He repeated, rocking her to sleep like he always did when she was younger. Rocky fell asleep in her father's arms. He lay her down and left out. "Curtis, is everything okay?" Marcie asked, softly. "It will be from now on." He smiled to himself.

Sure enough, it everything was okay. No more PTSD. No more nightmares. No more fear. Everything was okay. Back to normal the way it should. Rocky's and Cece's world's collide and it helped them find light in their own darknesses.

**(A/N: Songfic. Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato. The most beautiful song I've ever heard. A best friend song)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Rocky and Cece's painful memories from Two Worlds Collide It Up!)**

_A 13 year old Rocky had come home from school, with nothing to do. Bored out of her mind. She never had many friends. The only ones she had was Cece, Ty, Deuce, her boyfriend, Tinka, Logan, and Flynn. She was bullied a lot by Candy Cho and no one hung around her. To be honest, that's how she liked it. _

_Rocky knew who her real friends were. Now only if her real friends were available to hang. Deuce, he was sick, poor thing. Ty, he and Cece were on their first date. Flynn, he was over at Henry's. Tinka and Logan, those lovebirds were on a date. That left Rocky home alone. "Meh, I'll take a shower." Rocky slipped into the shower, as said. She was in and out just in case she had gotten a call or text. She did. It was a text from an unknown number. _

_"Hey bae."_

_"Deuce? I thought u were sick. U got a new phone? :/."_

_"It's not Deuce."_

_"Wut? :|."_

_"I see u Rocky. You looked hotter wit no cloz on."_

_"Who r u?"_

_"Open da door and c."_

_Rocky gulped, backing away back towards her room. "Where are you going, Rocky?" A voice echoed. "Oh no. No. No. No." Rocky looked behind her. It was her Uncle Joey. He had been raping her since she was 10. Dozens of times. "Hey princess." He stepped closer to her, looming over her. "No. No more. Please, God!" Rocky sobbed, brokenly. _

_"No one's home, just like before."_

_"W-What do you want from me?"_

_"You know what I want and you're gonna give it to me. The couch looks like a nice place, huh?"_

_"P-Please..."_

_"What's wrong? Afraid of getting pregnant? I made you a woman even before you knew what sex was. You are my property, understand that?"_

_"N-No. I-I mean yes!"_

_"You know I don't wanna hurt you. I love you, Rocky."_

_"If you loved me, you wouldn't have raped me for so long! You broke me, okay?! What more could you want, Uncle Joey?!"_

_"I want you to say that you love me back."_

_"W-What?" _

_"You heard me, you little slut." Joey grabs her by the waist, throwing her onto the couch. He took his belt off, tying her hands together, "Tell me you love me before I kill you! You can tell Deuce that you love him! Say it or else." He pulls out his knife. _

_Rocky's heart was beating like a drum, thumping against her chest. She was terrified. Helpless as can be. Joey grins at her, evilly, taking the knife, putting it to the collar of her nightshirt, slicing downward, until it was in half. Good thing she wore an tank top. "P-Please..." Rocky shivered, fearfully. "Beg for it. That's a great idea." Joey whispers, seductively. "You tease me when you wear nightgowns like long sexy legs of yours." He ran a hand up her gown, slowly. _

_How could she help but feel him, touching her in such an inappropriate way? She's tied up and can't do anything. "Uncle Joey, please...Please stop. P-Please..." Rocky let out another broken sob. "I can't do that. I'm sorry. This is my way of teaching you about the birds and the bees. You know better than that." He begins to unzip his pants. Rocky couldn't handle it. She needed help bad. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP! RAPE!" Rocky screamed for her life. _

_"It's not rape if you like it, princess." Joey chuckled, tugging on her skirt. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" No one heard Rocky's desperate screams for help. She was all alone with her uncle. No one to save her. Then finally...Rocky was heard. Ty came in through the fire escape with Cece. "What're you doing to Rocky, Unc?" Ty asked, trying to keep calm. "Playing a little game." Joey grinned. "Ty, get him off of me!" Rocky cried. Ty grabs a vase, slamming it over his head. He rolled onto the floor, unconscious. _

_He then grabs his sister, holding her in his arms, protectively. "Ty, I was so scared!" Rocky sobbed into his chest. "Shh, you're okay, sissy. I'm here. I'm here." "Rocky, did he hurt you in any way?" Cece asked, softly. "Y-Yes..." She hiccups in between sobs. "H-He has been...for 3 years..." "How?" "He raped me...several times...s-since I was 10." _

_Ty stared at her, blinking away upcoming tears. He never knew. He didn't protect his sister. "Cece, take Rocky downstairs to your apartment." Ty instructed. "Ty, no! Don't leave me!" Rocky held onto her brother's arm. He felt her shaking. His eyes met hers. He could see that this girl was broken. "I'm not leaving you, Rocky. Look at me, okay?" Ty says, trying to keep calm. He wanted to kill his uncle. "I'm not gonna leave you." _

_"Then, where are you going?" Rocky asked, quietly. "I gotta stay here and make sure that he stays here until Mom and Dad get home. I don't want him anywhere near you." Ty tells her, calming her down. "B-But, I-." "Listen to me, Rocky. I won't let him hurt you anymore. Go with Cece. She'll protect you." He kisses her forehead, softly. "Ty..." Rocky whispers, brokenly. _

_"Come on, Rocko. I'll keep you safe. You know I will. You're like a sister to me." Cece laced her hand with hers. "Ty, promise me that you'll come back..." Rocky bit her lip, hopefully. "I promise you." Ty smiled, assuring her. The two made eye contact before the girls left out. Ty waited until they weren't in sight to do this. "Wake UP!" He kicked him in the ribs, hard. "I SAID WAKE UP!" He kicked him three more times. "I'm up, Ty, but are you?" Joey snickered. "What? Oof!" He tackles his nephew to the floor._

_"Get off of me!" Ty growled. "Helpless just like little Rocky." Joey taunted. "I'm gonna kill you for that!" Ty yelled, headbutting him, causing him to fall back. He pins him to the floor, blowing several hits to his face, torso, all over. "That is my sister! How could you take something from her that is so special?! How could you strip her of her innocence like that?! She's a child!" "Well I made her a woman now." Joey seethed. _

_"You're so evil! You ruined her life! She has a life! People who love her! What is she gonna tell my parents? What is gonna tell her boyfriend? Did you ever think about that?!"_

_"She's a little slut. She should know who really loves her."_

_"She's your niece!"_

_"Yeah. I know."_

_"And you don't care!?"_

_"Correct."_

_"I wonder how many sleepless nights she's had, trying to stay up in school and keep her grades at straight A's. I wonder how many times she's looked over her shoulder, afraid that you'd come and get her. I wonder how many times she's reached for me and I didn't save her. You did all of this and I'm gonna make sure you PAY!" Ty lifts his fist to hit him once more to hit him. _

_"Ty, don't." He turns to see his parents, his sister, and his girlfriend. "Don't. Please don't. No more." Rocky's eyes were puffy from crying. The poor child was terrified. Ty stood, holding his arms out. Rocky hugged him, gripping his blazer. "He won't hurt you. You're okay. I'll make sure he won't..."_

_A 13 year old Cece had come home from school that day. She had promised Flynn that she would take him to see his favorite band that was in town, "Big Time Rush." Rocky was excited because she had a fangirling moment over James. Who doesn't? The three kids were gonna go after school. "Ahh! Cece!" She heard a scream. Cece drops her backpack and ran to Flynn's room. "God, please don't tell me what I think it is!" She thought, nervously. _

_"Flynn! Oh my God!" Cece ran over to him, holding him in her arms. "Flynnie, what happened?" The poor thing was bawling in his sister's arms. He was bruised up and battered. It broke Cece's heart to see him like that. "I happened, Cece." J.J. stood in the doorway, smirking at them. "You did this to Flynn?" Cece asked, glaring at him. She set Flynn down on his bed, slowly, then looked around for something to hit him with. Bingo. She found Flynn's baseball bat. _

_As he came towards them, Cece grabbed it and broke the bat over his head. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed, holding his head. "Sorry, Flynn." Cece apologized. "It's okay." Flynn whispers. "Yeah. You're sorry, Cece. You're gonna be sorry!" J.J. picks her up, slamming her to the floor, pinning her there. "Flynn, run! Get help!" Cece commanded. "Cece, n-not without you!" Flynn cried. "You HAVE to!" Cece pleaded. "Please." Tears welted up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Cece!" He ran out. He was going to get Rocky. _

_"You and me, pumpkin. What're you gonna do?" J.J. seethed. "You hurt Flynn. You promised me that you wouldn't." Cece gritted her teeth. "I lied." J.J began wailing on Cece, punching her, non-stop. Someone get here and help this child!_

_Rocky was upstairs in her apartment, waiting patiently on Cece and Flynn. She was as bored as can be. Just like always. "Rocky! Rocky! Help!" Flynn yelped as he came in through the window. "Flynn? What's- Oh my God! What happened to you?!" Rocky gasped, incredulously. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! Cece, she...she needs help. Please! You've gotta help us!" Flynn pleaded. "Where is Cece now, Flynn?" Rocky asked, seriously. "In our apartment with Dad. Come on!" Flynn grabs her wrist, leading the way._

_Once they got to the Jones' apartment, everything was quiet and still. Flynn clung onto Rocky. "Cece? It's Rocky. Where are you?" Rocky asks, frightened, "Cece?" "Rocky. I didn't hear you come in." J.J. came from Flynn's room. "Where's Cece, Mr. Jones?" Rocky asked, gripping Flynn's hand. "Oh. You wanna know where Cece is. Well she's right here." J.J. picks a battered Cece up in his arms. She was breathing fast, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_J.J. tosses her and Rocky catches her before she hit the floor. "Cece...O-Oh my God!" Rocky shrieked, the tears trickling from her own eyes. "Rocky..." Cece buried her face in Rocky shirt. "What did you do to them!?" Rocky screeched. "I taught them a lesson. Not to disrespect Daddy. Now it's your turn. Your lesson is not to interfere with family business. You dragged yourself into it, Rocky." J.J. loomed over Rocky. Fear overcoming her. _

_"M-Mr. Jones, I-I-." "You what, Rocky? Oh Mr. Jones! Please don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" J.J. mocked, "Don't make me laugh. Then again, you're a religious girl so you'd better be praying for mercy." He grabs her, pulling her to his face. "Mr. Jones, p-please. Let us go." Rocky tried to hide her fear. "You're afraid, aren't ya? I can smell your fear." J.J smirked, "Tell me, Rocky, are you a virgin?" "Yes." She answered, quickly. "LIAR!" He slammed his fist into her gut, making her cry out._

_Rocky fell to her knees, groaning in pain. "Rocky!" Cece rushed to her aid. "Cece, I-I'm fine. I need you to grab Flynn and run." "Are you insane?! Rocky, there's no way in HELL that I am leaving you here alone with him!" Cece sobbed. "Cece, please. Just go to my apartment and wait on my mom to get home. She'll be there in any minute. Get help." Rocky held Cece's cheek, making her look her in the eyes. "I'm trying to save you. Just do it."_

_"W-Well what about you?" Cece asked, dejectedly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Rocky gave an assuring smile. "I don't want to lose you." Cece hugged her, tight, not wanting to let go. "You won't. I promise." Rocky rubs her back, softly. Cece grabs her baby brother and they go out the window on the fire escape. "You and me, princess. What're you gonna do?" J.J. loomed over her. _

_Rocky crawls back, fearfully, "H-How long have you been hurting them?" "Cece for 6 years and Flynn...just today. And you know what my favorite part is?" J.J. pulls Rocky by the collar to his face. "The sex..." He whispers, seductively, in her ear. "N-No. Not Cece too..." Rocky sniveled._

_"Aha. So you admit that you aren't a virgin anymore. By your uncle, am I correct? How good was it for your first time?" He chuckled, "Body of a woman, face of a child, and the voice of an angel. Sing to me, Rocky." He grabs her by the throat, sinking his nails inside, drawing blood. Rocky let out a sob in pain, "Mr. Jones, please!" She yelped. "Say it again. God, I love it when they beg. I'm so turned on right now. Why don't you tell me how good you look in your birthday suit, huh? Come on, Ol' church girl. Show me that body." _

_"You're sick." Rocky spat, disgustedly. She looked to her right. Ty. She thought about what he would do. Her eye caught something. BINGO! There was a vase, Georgia's ceramic penguin, to be exact. She grabs it, breaking it over the top of his head. That made him drop her. The back of Rocky's head hit the floor, hard. "You're just like Cece. You never think." He sent a hard kick to her ribs. Rocky cried out in pain. "You've pissed me off. Now you suffer the consequences." J.J. stood over her, sucking in her only light with darkness. _

_"Why don't you just get it over with already?" Rocky whimpers. She threw several items at him, crawling back. "Because I love to see you squirming helplessly." She seen the malicious fire inside of his eyes. "I'm gonna love you when you're locked away behind bars." A voice cut him off. "Mom." Rocky smiled big. "Hey, Marcie. You come to join us?" J.J. cracked his knuckles. "Yeah. Y'mind if I bring my friend?" She brought in Georgia. _

_"J.J., I can't believe you." Georgia shook her head, "Rocky, how bad are you?" Rocky wiped the blood off of her chin, "I'm okay. It's Cece and Flynn I'm worried about..." "Come on, buddy. We're going to a nice place downtown called CPD." Det. Martinez, Georgia's partner, handcuffs him. He and Georgia made eye contact, as he was being taken away. "You're not the man I married..." _

_"Believe it or not, Georg, I have always been this way. You were too blind and too stupid to see it."_

_"You hurt Cece. You hurt Flynn. You hurt Rocky. Who else, J.J.?! I married a psychopath!"_

_"I have no remorse for any of it."_

_"Martinez, get him the hell away from me before I kill him!"_

_Martinez nods, taking him out. "Kiss my kids for me!" J.J. called, laughing. "Kiss my ass, you mother-." Marcie covered her mouth, pulling her back, "Chill, G. Chill! Worry about your kids! Go to your kids!" Georgia looked at Cece and Flynn. The two ran to her and she held them in her arms as they let it out. Poor things. "It's okay, kids. He's gone. He won't hurt you anymore. It's all over." Georgia held back her own tears. She needed to be strong for her children._

_Rocky hugged her mother, tight, "Mom, thanks for saving me." "Rocky, you know I'll always be there for you. And it was a pretty sweet thing to do for them, protecting them like that. You're a true friend to them, Rocky." "They mean the world to me. I couldn't stand there and let it happen." Rocky shrugged it off. "Rocky." Cece bit her lip. Rocky smiled, holding her arms out, "C'mere." _

_Cece happily obliged, almost jumping in her arms, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you." "Love you too, Cec." Rocky responds, soothingly. She then picked Flynn up as he reached out for her. Flynn held onto her tight, "You're my hero." He whispers, shyly. Rocky had felt good about herself and the thing about it...everything may have seemed like it was okay but...it never really was..._


End file.
